


Alive

by SennenChibi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennenChibi/pseuds/SennenChibi
Summary: “I'm alive...” he mumbles.Yugi just stares, unable to process something that is, by all laws of physics, impossible.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I found that I very much like writing little 500 word or so fics, so here's another.

He's breathing.

 

And after everything, that feels almost strange all by itself.

 

He's breathing and his heart is beating so loudly he can _feel_ it in his chest.

 

And his partner is there beside him, also breathing.

 

“I'm alive...” he mumbles.

 

Yugi just stares, unable to process something that is, by all laws of physics, impossible.

 

He can feel every breath and every beat his heart takes and everything all at once.

And it shouldn't be weird, because he felt all those things when he _was_ Yugi.

 

But now he wasn't.

 

It shouldn't be weird, because he had been alive before.

 

But it had been _so long ago_.

 

His eyes widened when Yugi reached to touch his wrist. They both stopped when the skin made actual contact.

 

“ _Alive..._ ” Yugi repeats, obviously just as stunned as the other.

 

He lets out a breathy shocked laugh, and Yugi continues to stare in awe.

 

They're truly separate for the first time. They can't feel each other's thoughts or emotions, but they can feel _touch_.

 

It shouldn't be weird, but it is. And it should be weird, but it isn't.

 

Conflicting emotions and thoughts course through both of them, unbeknownst to the other.

 

His lips curl up into a smile as he gets his first real good look at his partner with his own eyes, truly from the outside.

 

“You're beautiful...” it slips out, and he realizes a second too late that as weird as this all is, and isn't, that might be crossing a line.

 

Yugi blushes, and shakes his head a little.

 

“N-not like-...I mean, you're-...”

 

he stutters, trying to make sense of what he's thinking, and feeling, for the other.

 

Yugi reaches for his hand, and at first he's confused, until he can see his partner's intent. He's comparing their skin colors. It's a beautiful contrast, his dark rich color compared to Yugi's much lighter tone.

 

He takes another breath, unable to shake the feeling of being conscious of each one, yet.

His hand ends up awkwardly reaching for Yugi's shoulder. A gesture he made all the time, when he was dead. When Yugi couldn't feel it this way.

 

Yugi takes a breath, almost like a small gasp, and meets his eyes.

 

When their thoughts don't connect, they start to speak aloud to fill the void.

 

“You can feel me.”

 

It seems so strange, and at the same time, so natural.

 

“I can...” and Yugi seems just as surprised as he is, eyes wide and voice wavering.

 

After a few tense moments, Yugi starts to laugh and surprises his other a bit, but he doesn't seem to care when Yami flinches in surprise and raises an eyebrow, not sure why his partner might be laughing in a moment like this.

 

Until Yugi pulls him into a tight hug, and says quietly once the laughter fades, “It's you.”

 

His heart melts, and he pulls him even closer, even tighter.

 

“It's me.”

 

Yugi's laughter melts into tears, and he finds that he isn't far from it, himself.

 

He can feel Yugi's arms around him, and his body pressed against him, and finds that it feels nice.

 

“It's you....you came back...you came _home_...”

 

Home.

 

That's what being in Yugi's arms felt like.

 

“ _I'm home._ ”

 


End file.
